Shaman (World of Winx)
|cartoon = The Shaman |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back |italian = Andrea Lavagnino |gallery = Yes}} The Shaman is a character who appears in World of Winx. He is one of the Queen's minions, tasked with kidnapping his assigned targets and one of her most loyal subjects. Appearance The Shaman is fairly tall, he has a tan complexion and dark olive eyes. His hair has three colors, starting from the front is a dark lilac color, shades of gray and from the middle to the ends are shades of rouge and blush; it is a mohawk style and at times, appear to be feather-like. His face, arms and hands (either painted or tattooed) have blood-red colored lines. The surrounding area of the eyes and nose bridge are covered, from there, it covers the back of ears, swirl to the inwardly towards the front of his head. On both of his cheeks, there are two lines, the arms have swirl-like patterns, bands that go around the arms and two streaks on each hand. He wears a dark brown, sleeveless, thigh-length coat that is split towards the bottom of the coat. The coat has an open tab collar with two black belts on it, the torso has four buckles and two black waist bulks. From the midsection of his upper arm towards his wrists are covered by dark brown, arm sleeves which are held in place by black belts on both ends. The arm sleeves have many black, long strings hanging from them. He has dark gray pants in which the ends are cut into strips, and brown above-ankle boats that have two belts. ShamanAttire - WOWEp108.png Personality The Shaman is elusive, he prefers to hide and seek out his targets, and evade his enemies as best as he can. He is in general, a patient person, but can be aggressive and cocky. He is also a clever person, such as when he stole back his stones from Musa by shoving her against their van's wall and taking them out of her purse without making it obvious. Though a tough person, he is not able to withstand Aisha's interrogation, as she knew that his stones were precious to him and threatened to destroy them if he did not provide them information about the kidnappings. The Shaman is also extremely loyal, he is shown to shout and dishonor his former accomplices when they betrayed the Queen because they had been defeated. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= The Shaman first appears in episode eight, where he is seen combating with a martial artist. He defeats her by faking a defeat and magically binding her arms and legs with rope. For awhile, he remains an unquestionable suspect to the Winx as the martial arts tournament reaches its finals. He is then introduced as one of the four finalists, alongside Yu, Kalima and Torvald. In the semifinals, he defeats his opponent, Kalima and then for the finals match, he goes against Yu. Despite evenly matched in skill, Yu appears to be the superior fighter, and the Shaman lands on the ground. He feigns defeat, lying motionless when Yu performs her final attack on him, he grins and uses one of his stones to generate a dark red cloud of smoke and teleports out of the arena with Yu. He takes her to the forest, uses the yellow dust to make her sleep and then requests the portal to the Dream World to open. As he gets Yu into the portal, he is attacked by the Winx, though he evades Aisha's attack, Yu is successfully put through the portal and the portal closes on him. Now, he is stuck battling the Winx with his magic stones. This carries onto the next episode, where he is eventually captured and interrogated by Aisha in the Winxmobile. She threatens to destroy his stones if he does not cooperate. Unable to bear his to stones to be crushed, he reveals that the Queen of the World Dreams is the talent thief; he relegates who to kidnap but her goals remain unknown, and that he also asked for the portal to be open. However, the Queen will not open it for him if their enemies are present. Flora sees that he is sincere but there is something else he is hiding. The interrogation is put to a sudden halt however, because Lorelei knocks on the door. Aisha has Tecna and Musa try to hide the Shaman, but he shoves and pushes against them, and especially Musa in order to steal back his stones. He then escapes with his stones after the Winx leave the van to distract Lorelei, and is tasked by the Queen to kidnap the next talent. In London, the Shaman is hiding out backstage of the concert hall during Madelyne's reception, he puts her to sleep with the dust is about to take her to the World of Dreams but is defeated by Musa and forcibly taken back into the World of Dreams by his queen. He is not seen again until the last episode where he faces Jim for evading banishment and stealing his Magic Watch to constantly return their world. He is then ordered by the Queen to attack the Winx to prove his loyalty to her. He summons a tornado but he is once again intercepted by Musa and Flora. Tecna then keeps him imprisoned in her magical cages. After Tinkerbell is defeated, he and his comrades are released by her but all flee while he remains loyal to her and the two escape by teleporting. |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities The Shaman's main abilities come from his four magical rocks which can produce explosions, tornadoes, manifest large serpents, create light that temporarily stuns his opponents, and assist him in teleportation. These stones can also become extremely sharp which can slice through trees and possibly impale an opponent. When in use, the stones glow in either red, yellow, green, or blue. It is shown that these magical stones were given to him by Queen Tinkerbell when his constant failures were penalized by her taking them back. He also has the natural ability to levitate things, create shields, and mystically bind people. Along with his mystical abilities, the Shaman is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat as he was able to hold his ground against Yu's onslaught during the tournament in the Light Tiger Palace. Trivia *He bears some resemblance to Duman and Kalshara in terms of appearance. Category:Enemies Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters